As computing devices become more prevalent, the ability of consumers to customize their computing devices is becoming increasingly important. Recently, computing devices have been developed that are modular. Modular computing devices may have outer housings (e.g., frames) to which a user can couple interchangeable modules. The modules can include hardware and/or software configured to provide the computing device with particular functionality. However, some modular computing devices may lack haptic feedback capabilities. It may be desirable to improve modular computing devices through the use of haptic feedback (e.g., mechanical vibrations).